


Green Eyes And Black Hair

by FirePigeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Sad, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirePigeon/pseuds/FirePigeon
Summary: Super cringey!!! I wrote this three years ago and I couldn't write three years ago!Song fiction based on Dark Enough





	Green Eyes And Black Hair

This little piece is based off the song "Dark Enough" by Amanda Lopiccolo. 

There is a boy  who I swear I've never seen do anything but laugh.

 

      Slowly I looked across the hall, at a the boy. He is laughing at something Hermione or Ron said.  He is always laughing, showing his pure whites. 

      He is tall and intelligent with beautiful green eyes that are always being covered by his messy black hair. He's kind, friendly and always willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs.

      From the few times I happened to be in the bathroom at the same time as him, I have seen the way he looks at himself in the mirror. He doesn't like how he can't tame his hair and that he thinks his eyes are a unnatural shade of green.  

      I hear the sobbing late into the night and see the blades shoved so ungracefully under his bed. I can't say or do anything because it would be hypercritical, I tie me hair back with purple and blue lace with a pretend smile on my face.

      I notice over then next few months that his eyes are glazed over alike newly cut glass. The ghost of a smile hints his features and he's laughs when Ron tells him who the new Revenclaw beater is.  

      I see the thinning of his body and that he mostly picks at his food rather then eating it. I wounder how someone prefect could feel so insecure about themselves? Why does he feel the need to mark up his skin with burns and cuts? 

      By the time winter rolls around he's so sad that he can't even enjoy the prospected of Christmas. It's rare that he smiles or laughs now, I miss his bright toothy grin. Hermione jokes about Care Of Magical Creatures, while those around him laugh, he just closes his eyes and enter his dark mind. 

      He now only wears long sleeved shirts because he hurts so much, he can no longer pass the them off to be scratches from Crookshanks. Yet I ask, how does someone so loving learn to hate his own guts? Why does he draw pictures in his skin with a blade, as if his mind isn't dark enough?

      There was boy with beautiful green eyes that were always being covered by his messy black hair who yesterday took the breath that was is last. 

      He left some notes:

"I'm sorry I didn't say

but my mind was messed up

you couldn't save me anyway

 

And to the boy who ties his hair back with a purple and blue lace and feels the way I had, 

I ask,  how does someone so perfect feel so insecure? How does someone so beautiful feel the need to hurt himself with cuts and burns and still want to hurt more?"


End file.
